My Journey to become Hokage
by AeLi'S LaNd Of DrEaMs
Summary: "Take care of Naru for me Kakashi" Minato sealed the Nine tailed Fox into Naru but his body went with the seal and was sealed into Naru. " Yes Sensei" Kakashi Whispered. One sided Kakashi/femNaruto Itachi/FemNaru
1. The Deed is Done

My Journey to become Hokage.

A Naruto fanfiction

By AeLi's LaNd Of DrEaM's

* * *

Prologue:

The Deed is Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**AN: This has been edited and the ending of the prologue has changed. To all my readers I suggest you read the ending since the Couple Pair have Changed to Naru and Itachi and a one sided thing on Kakashi's part.**

* * *

The night of October 10th the Nine Tailed Fox has come to destroy the hidden leaf and that very night someone was born, Naru Namikaze the daughter of the Yondamie Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, your wife just went into labor."

"What! Not now! She couldn't have she isn't due until next week," Minato exclaimed.

The Yondamie went to his thoughts, 'There's only one thing I can do now is seal the fox into the new born baby. If anything goes wrong with the seal, then I'll be absorbed.

Minato ran to the hospital where his child is being born and saw his precious girl in the nursery, but became devastated because his wife died in the process of giving birth to their baby girl. He turned to his anbu who followed him to the hospital, "Find me Kakashi Hatake Now! Tell him to meet me at the tower pronto."

"Yes, sir," The anbu chorused.

Minato left the hospital with baby Naru sound asleep in his arms to the Hokage tower where he met Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I want you to come with me. I'm going to seal the fox into Naru. If something goes wrong, I'll be sealed with the fox. I also want you to look after her if I'm gone."

Kakashi nodded his head in acknowledgement and then asked, "Yes, Sensei, but how would we know if your sealed in her also?"

"When she's older you can ask her."

Minato left with a sweep of his battle coat with baby Naru in his arms followed by Kakashi in a puff of smoke. Then the deed was done, but something went wrong with the sealing. Instead of the death god taking his life, the death god put Minato inside the seal with the fox inside Naru. No one knows why the Shinigami did what he did, not even Minato knew why, but Minato's last words to Naru were, "I love you, Naru Namikaze."

Kakashi watched as his Sensei's body disappeared, but after the sealing had finished, Kakashi picked Naru up off the ground and took her to the hospital. Kakashi couldn't help but stare into Naru's deep blue eyes and feel a deep connection. Little did he know, she wouldn't return his deep connection when she got older.


	2. Watching Kakashi Sensei

**My Journey to become Hokage.**

**A Naruto fiction**

_**By Narutogirl26**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**.

Watching Kakashi Sensei

**

* * *

**

Author Note: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed this story even to the writing critic. Sorry that it's a day late I couldn't update it last night. I worked on this most of the night. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1. :)

* * *

Thirteen years later in the middle of the summer in Konoha when the students became Genin particularly the kid that everyone knows as Naru. She walked through the middle of the village in deep thought as everyone around her passed to get to the places they were going.

'Man how am I going to pass this exam.' She thought.

A voice in her head said 'Kit'

'Yeah Kyu, you got ideas.'

'Yep I do. So this is what I'm thinking you've got plenty of time to set up some mild pranks or something.' Kyu suggested

'Your right I left about an hour early and judging by what my team was like yesterday they'll probably be at training ground 7 about the exact time we're suppose to meet besides Kakashi sensei. He'll be three hours later than anyone else and it's a good thing you told me to bring that TaiJutsu book otherwise I'd be bored out of my mind besides having you and dad in my head to keep me company. So where is dad anyway?' Naru explained to Kyu.

'He's sleeping on My PAW." Kyu empathized

Then Kyu continued. 'Anyway I can't wait to see the look on your Sensei's and Sakura's face when they see how fast you and Saskue are. Minato thought last night as a plan for you. He suggested that you sent up some clones and Genjutsu.'

'Yeah that sounds good, but this is what I just thought of, I should snitch his book and hold it ransom try to get my team to help fight him…. Wait! That's just what he wants us to do, is use team work. That's the main idea, using team work. Its good thing that I'm good friends with Saskue, he'll agree. Just have to get Sakura and Saskue both some food so they'll have energy. What to do about the 3 hour wait for them. I got it I'll get a book on healing for Sakura and then for Saskue I'll get my other book on TaiJutsu. I'm brilliant! Thanks!' Naru thought.

Naru started running to the training grounds just up head so she can get started on her plan.

'Uh…yeah.' Kyu replied

When Naru got to the training grounds she summoned two clones to go back to her apartment to grab the books and food. After the clones brought back the bento boxes and books Naru dispelled them and sat down to read while she waited for her teammates to arrive.

An hour later Naru looked up from her book when she noticed Saskue's chakra signature. Naru then closed her book with a bright grin plastered on her face. Saskue saw Naru's grin that said 'I have a plan and I need your help.' All he did in response to the grin is roll his eye's and smiled back at her. Saskue is thankful that Naru wasn't a fan girl and that she's actually his best friend or more like a sister to him. When Saskue walked up to Naru the first thing he did is talk to her.

"So what's the plan Naru?'' Saskue asked

Naru wondered out loud "It's that obvious that I have a plan."

"Yep" He stated

"This is my plan; team work. If we use team work we might be able to get whatever he's got. In order to do that both you and Sakura are going to need something to eat to be able to have the energy you need." Naru explained.

"That sounds like a great plan, but didn't he tell us not to eat breakfast?" Saskue asked

"Yes, but think why would he suggest that we not eat breakfast unless he's trying to get us to follow everything he said that would make us fall for every trap set so he can fail us."

"Your right" Saskue said

Then his stomach started to growl. When Saskue's stomach finished growling Naru started to laugh and hands him a bento box.

"So how do we get Sakura to be in on the plan?" Saskue ask before taking a bite.

"We tell her just to follow you" Naru said with a big grin knowing she just ticked off Saskue.

Then a little vein popped out on Saskue's forehead.

"Oh gee thanks." He said sarcastically.

While Saskue finished up the bento box Naru opened her book and continued reading where she left off.

"Hey Saskue"

"Yeah Naru"

"How about we go and do some chakra masking by spying on Kakashi Sensei." She said with an evil grin.

"Um… Why Kakashi Sensei? Never mind. Sure." Said a confused Saskue

"He's closer and he's an elite jounin also we've spied on chunin's and none of them noticed us after 2 months of working on masking our chakra." Naru pointed out with a satisfied smile.

"Fine" Saskue said not wanting to argue.

Naru made two clones to take their place as themselves for Sakura to know so that they are there and disguised one as Saskue. Then they left to different part of the training ground where the memorial stone is at and masked their chakra and spied on Kakashi.

'I have to say it's quiet boring because all he's doing is standing there and looking into the sky. Maybe I should go and visit my parents even though my dad's sealed into me with Kyu so I get to talk to him all the time. Still it's nice to do it because there are others that died besides them.'

'You know he probably already knows you're here watching him with Saskue, but maybe if you send a clone in to pay your respects to the shinobi who have died in action then maybe you'll get a different reaction." Minato responded.

'That sounds like a great plan. Thanks Dad.'

"Hey Saskue" Naru whispered.

"Yeah" He whispered back.

I'm going to make a clone to send out there and see if we can get a reaction out of Kakashi Sensei."

"Okay" Saskue whispered.

Naru created a clone and sent it out to pay her respects to the shinobi's that died in action. She started spacing out after she told her clone to go the other way and not give away their hiding spots. Naru heard Saskue trying to control his laughter about something and trying not to give them away.

"What's so funny?" Naru asked

"Look" He said pointing the way her clone went.

Immediately she looked to where he's pointing and saw her clone trying to give them away by imitating Kakashi's every move. In a blink of an eye Naru left. She took down her clone to the side of Kakashi. He gave her a weird look that said 'What on earth are you doing.' After she got the look she punched her clone and got up.

"Uh… Naru what was that about?" Kakashi asked

"Uh... Sorry about that my clone has a mind of its own sometimes." Naru said chuckling nervously.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the training grounds waiting for me to show up?"

"Well I got tired of waiting for you so I came here to visit my parents."

Sensei probably appreciates that your visiting, but really you shouldn't be here cause I'm not actually here. Rather going to be starting the exam without you." Kakashi said.

Then he disappeared with a puff of smoke as Kakashi dispelled the clone.

* * *

**Hi There I hope you enjoyed! I'll start typing up chapter 2 today and also I'll try an update too. Anyway if you have any suggestions or Idea's feel free to write them or if you want you can e-mail me at **

**Thank you for reading. Please R&R**

**Thank you. ~ Narutogirl26**


	3. Genin Exam, pass or fail

**My Journey to become Hokage.**

A Naruto fanfiction

**By Narutogirl26**

* * *

Chapter: 2

Gennin exam, pass or fail.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Author Note:** Hey sorry! I'm Late! Ahhh! *Runs and Hides* Anyway here's the next Chapter. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Thank you schnookums for leaving that suggestion I'll write it in for chapter four.**

* * *

"Dang it Sasuke quick lets go before he realizes that there are clones as us."

Sasuke comes out of hiding and Naru runs by him grab his hand pulling him behind her while she tries to get caught up.

"Naru if we're going to get there in time you're going to have to let me get caught up so we can go at a faster pace."

"Oh right hehe. Sorry" She said

Naru let Sasuke get caught up and they went at a faster speed than before. They made it just in time before Kakashi actually showed up. Naru dispelled her clones and get's the memory of the Sasuke one, where Sakura kept staring and constantly asking Sasuke out on dates over book. When Naru had finished looking at the memories she wrinkled her nose and snorted a laugh at them.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"You, that's what's funny." Naru retorted cracking up with Sasuke.

"What! Is there something on my face! Is my hair sticking up everywhere!"

This had Naru and Sasuke on the ground laughing until tears came to their eyes.

"Man Sasuke I never knew Sakura is a great joke teller." Naru said.

"Neither did I. Maybe her jokes will make Kakashi Sensei laugh." Sasuke replied

Just as Sasuke made a comeback Kakashi showed up in the tree that Saskue and Naru are sitting under without notice and heard what Sasuke said.

"Yeah maybe they will, but right now it's time to start the exam."

Kakashi continued on.

"You guys have until lunch to get these two bells from me. If you fail to get a bell you get tied to a stump. I want the three of you to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi Explained

At that Naru snorted and then Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot to mention that there's a 61% chance that we all fail right'' Naru questioned

"…Right… How did you know? Wait, forget I asked that.''

Naru tapped her head even if Kakashi said forget that he asked that question.

He set the clock to go off at noon and put it on a rock.

"Scatter" Kakashi Shouted

When Kakashi said scatter Sakura hid, but Naru and Sasuke remained seated playing Rock, paper, and scissors.

"Oops, guess we forgot to fill Sakura in on the plan. Oh well. Maybe next time" Naru said as she made the sign for paper only to be cut by Sasuke's scissors.

"I guess you're, should we continue or take notice to Kakashi standing there flabbergasted by what we're doing." Sasuke said lazily

"Let's get up." Naru said standing up.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he seeing.

'It's like they don't even care.' Kakashi thought

"Ready Sasuke" Naru said

"Let's do it" He replied with a smirk.

They took off in different directions and met each other. Sasuke grabbed Naru's arms and started spinning in circles really fast. He let go of Naru's arms so she could go flying toward Kakashi.

"Shadow clone Jutsu." She shouted as her and her two clones went flying toward Kakashi.

As Naru came closer Sasuke activated his sharingan that he had unlocked when he was ten. After he activated his sharingan he ran in under Naru and attacked Kakashi while he had to fend off Naru and her clones. Naru and Sasuke worked together to get Kakashi in a trap that Naru's clones set up. As Kakashi dodged kunai knives and shirikens he's amazed at how fast they are in speed and knowing each other's moves.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Sasuke

"Wind style: Wind blast Jutsu" Naru shouted.

Then the two Jutsu's combined and made a huge fire ball which Naru charged in after the fire ball which Kakashi had been blinded by. Naru took advantage of that and grabbed the two bells while she could. She made sure that they were the real deal before she gave a bell to Sasuke and Sakura who came out of hiding in the midst of the battle.

"First of all when did the two of you become that fast and comfortable with each other's moves? Second of all you fail Naru since you don't have a bell, but can you tell me Naru how you figured out this exams meaning out?" Kakashi says.

"since forever you haven't even seen half our speed and to your question to be honest I don't know how exactly I figured it out when I had been talking with my pet and something sort of went off like everything made since if team work was involved.

"Hmm, Interesting, as of today you are now know as team 7 tomorrow we will start our first mission. Team 7 is dismissed besides Sasuke and Naru." Naru answered

"Ok, see you later Sasuke and Naru." Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke and Naru chorused.

After they exchanged goodbyes with Sakura, three of team 7 members are left in the field with Kakashi.

* * *

Author Note: **Thank you for reading. Sorry it's short. chapter three will be short too, but four will be much longer I promise! If any suggestions feel free to leave them In the review box or idea's.**

**Thank you! Please R&R**

**~Narutogirl26**


	4. Busted! Part 1

Chapter 3

Busted! Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own… Darn.

Author Note: **Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I'm currently working on part 2 as I write this note. I had a lot of corrections made on this chapter to fix my mistakes. Anyway enjoy the chapter I hope to have Part 2 out very soon. I put up a poll on my profile about chapter 5 if I should make it the C rank mission or not. Please feel free to vote.  
**

* * *

Naru and Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi to see what he wanted, although they had a pretty good idea that he wanted to talk to them about watching him back at the memorial stone. Naru decided to pretend that she was annoyed that Kakashi had asked her to stay back with Sasuke. Naru also put a little attitude in her annoyance before she spoke up. Sasuke looked bored as ever, looking around in random motions with his eyes.

"This better be good, Kakashi _sensei_." Naru emphasized while putting her hands on her hips in annoyance.

''Naru, you know what he wants to talk to us about. So I think you should lose the 'I'm annoyed look' from your gesture." Sasuke said shooting Naru's act down.

Naru sighed in defeat.

"Fine", she said.

Kakashi watched the scene with boredom written all over his face until Sasuke shot down Naru's act; then he got serious.

"To get straight to the point, I have a question for the two of you," Kakashi said.

Naru perked up at the sound of a question that needed an answer. Naru went to answer, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"Alright, ask." Sasuke said.

"Why were the two of you watching me back at the memorial stone a few hours ago?" Kakashi Asked.

This time Naru beat Sasuke to the answer.

"Oh that! Well, we were checking to see how good at masking our chakra was!" Naru exclaimed happily.

Then continues on

"How did we do huh? HUH! HUH! ... Did we do well? HUH? HUH? How much did…

Naru's sentence got cut off by Kakashi's gloved hand covering her mouth and then Kakashi put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from bouncing up and down like a little kid who just had sugar.

"Naru calm down. You two did better than I expected. I could barley sense the two of you. It's good to see that you two are working on your skills." Kakashi said, praising the two young teens while taking his hands off Naru's shoulders.

Sasuke interjected before Naru could spaz out about Kakashi's praise. Naru was already filled with joy that Kakashi praised their skills, so she started bouncing again with excitement, which made Kakashi chuckle at her action and put his hands back on Naru's shoulders.

"Thanks, so is that all? Because Naru and I want to train unless you want to spar against us." Sasuke commented.

Then Naru added, "PLEASE!"

"Sounds good, but I'm going to need this." Kakashi said pulling up his slated head band to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Naru and Sasuke both thought, _'he's pulling out the big gun for us.'_

"So are you ready to be exhausted Naru and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked tauntingly.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"As if, Kakashi! You'll be the one exhausted for over using your eye." Naru grinned at that.

"It will be worth it, Naru, to see how far you and Sasuke have come since the last time we sparred" Kakashi said.

The spar started with Naru and Sasuke taking of their weights and pulling out kunai knives to help defend themselves from some of Kakashi's attacks. Naru and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked, knowing the possible outcome for each other. Sasuke then spoke up.

"Kakashi, you know we're not to be taken lightly, since you are the one who helped us train from time to time." Sasuke stated.

"I know." Kakashi said simply.

Naru took her time at making hand signs for a Jutsu she was going to do. For her to do it, she needed Sasuke to keep Kakashi distracted so he couldn't see the signs. When Naru finished her signs, she purposely tripped Sasuke who landed on his hands so Naru could do her Jutsu.

"Wind style: Wind blade Jutsu!" Naru Shouted.

Kakashi barley had enough time to hide under ground in order to escape Naru's Jutsu. Kakashi took his time to gather his thoughts for his next move, and to analyze the move Naru just did.

'Naru pulled out an A rank Jutsu and used Sasuke as a distraction in order to use it. They must have planned it from the start for Sasuke to be that aware of Naru purposely tripping him and him landing on his hands.' Kakashi thought.

He continued on in his thoughts while still under ground.

'Hm… What to do next? I think I should confront them from behind and set off some tricks of my own just to mess with them, though I have a technique in mind that I should use just to get an upper advantage. The technique fire dragon Jutsu is not an over ranking technique like lighting dragon Jutsu, that one is able to avoid, unlike Fire Dragon Jutsu, whereas that one they can easily avoid by going in under water or underground, but I don't think they are quite that far yet. Who knows, maybe they are; I just have wait and see.' Kakashi said finishing his thoughts.

Kakashi came out from under ground only to be ambushed by the two teens. He had just enough time to block an incoming attack from Sasuke before he got punched in the gut by Naru, but only to turn out to be a log in Kakashi's place, as he used substitution to avoid her punch.

'Man that was close. How did they know I was underground just then? Well, ok, so maybe Sasuke saw my chakra with his sharingan. I couldn't even feel their chakra signature this time around. What's up with that? Guess it's time to catch them off guard.' Kakashi thought, jumping through trees to find the previous two teens who ambushed him.

When he caught sight of them, he quickly concealed his presences so they wouldn't notice him coming up behind them. Once he got closer Kakashi flew through hand signs for the Jutsu he was going to use.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as the two teens known as Naru and Sasuke turned around.

Naru and Sasuke turned around just in time to hear Kakashi shout his Jutsu, but how were they going to avoid it? Naru racked her brain for a plan or something to avoid the Jutsu while running through trees with Sasuke.

'What to do? I know there's a Jutsu that I can use, but what is it? ... Ugh - I can't think of it! I know it's there, but where?' Naru thought, not knowing that Minato had been listening the entire time. She had been thinking of a certain Jutsu to save their butts from being burned.

'Wind Style: Wind Shield.' Minato said in her thoughts.

'Oh yeah! Duh! What's the other one? Something to do with wind and water, but I don't think I can do that one because there's no water around until farther up ahead' She responded.

'Right there is another one, but you can't use it. So it only leaves you with Wind Shield to use_._' Minato answered.

Naru then stopped running and turned around to perform the Jutsu - then she went through hand signs.

Naru shouted. "Wind Style: Wind Shield!"

The wind blew all round Naru and Sasuke which repelled the Fire Dragon that Kakashi created in another direction. Naru looked at Sasuke who nodded in return to a plan they had in mind.

When the Jutsu ended, Sasuke pulled out a scroll that had his sword sealed inside it and unrolled it, upon which his sword came out. He had learned to use storage scrolls a week before the academy Genin test. Sasuke grabbed his sword pulled it out of its sheath and stood still next to Naru who had a kunai in hand. Kakashi watched the blonde- and raven- haired teens closely to monitor their next move, but before he could even possibly think of their next move, Naru ran at him with a kunai. Kakashi barely jumped out of the way before he got attacked again by Naru and Sasuke together. As Kakashi dodged he pulled a kunai knife out in time just to avoid getting cut by Sasuke's blade. Naru disappeared just as Sasuke attacked Kakashi, only to appear behind him and stab him as he turned into a log. The rest of the battle went on with Kakashi occasionally using substitutions, but the two teens got the better of him most of the time with their speed combined and working together to trap Kakashi so he couldn't get free without him taking a blow in the gut or the side of his body. For few more hours until about sundown Kakashi saw that they would have to quit for the time being.

Naru and Sasuke were exhausted from their spar with Kakashi. Kakashi was impressed that the two teens held out for as long as they did. He was also exhausted from the battle he had to endure, the two teens knew, as Sasuke and Naru dragged the spar out as long as possible for him.

Naru and Sasuke were proud of themselves for being so good at making their sensei eat his words about over using his Sharingan since he had already pulled his head band down to cover his eye in their spar even though they were exhausted. Well, ok, Sasuke is the only one really exhausted, since Naru had the fox's stamina on her side so she could go on for a bit longer than him, but over all they did pretty well.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence with a cough.

"You guys did well. I mean to say is that both of you are very strong, about mid Chunin or high Chunin. I found that your team work with each other is the kind of team work every Jounin sensei is looking for. Keep up the good work."

Naru beamed at Kakashi's praise and smiled her favorite smile foxy grin. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Naru spoke up.

"Thanks, sensei!"

Sasuke did his usual "Hn" but got elbowed in the rib cage hard by Naru who acted innocent after doing it, which earned her a glare for the raven haired teen. So he spoke in a more civil manner just for the sake of not being on the receiving end of her elbowing him again.

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

"No problem. Well, I've wasted enough time here; I'd better go see the Hokage before it goes hay wire on me. I might have to talk with you guys afterward, so be in one spot." Kakashi said.

"Alright, we will; my dad is letting Sasuke live on the estate also so he'll most likely be there." Naru stated.

"Alright." Kakashi teleported to the Hokage tower to give him the report.

The two teens looked at each other and started heading home to eat and shower before dark totally came about, not wanting to find who or what came out during that time of night.

* * *

Author Note:** Feel free to make suggestions about this chapter or the story it's self or even criticism in the review box. **

**Please R&R. I would love you hear from you. : )  
**


	5. Busted! Part 2

Chapter: 3

Busted! Part: 2

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**Naru: about time you got this chapter out here!**

**Me: Sorry! Sorry! I just moved 6 months ago and just started my jounior year in highschool**

**Kashi: Sure you say that now when you could have updated this over the summer since it was in your sent box the whole time**

**Naru: It's just an ****excuse **

**Me: *cries* your so mean to me Naru-Chan and Kashi-Kun!**

**Kashi: Disclaimer please Naru**

**Naru: Gladly, Narutogirl26 does not own Naruto all rights go to the author. (Nor would I want this person to own me! she's crazy!)**

**Me: Please enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Recap:** _The two teens looked at each other and started heading home to eat and shower before dark totally came about, not wanting to find who or what came out during that time of night._

* * *

Once Naru and Sasuke got to the estate, Naru unlocked the house and pushed open the door and they walked in to a complete disaster in the living room with scrolls, books, kunai knives lying around and Shurikens everywhere on the table, counters, and floor. The two teens looked at each other in disbelief of the mess that they had made.

"Hee hee… I guess we should do a bit of cleaning before we take our showers. What do you think Sasuke?" Naru said, pointing out the obvious.

"Che… You guess or we know that. I bet if Namikaze-san were here he would do a 180 in personality right now at the sight of the front room."

'_You bet I would do a 180! If I came home to this from the Hokage tower and it looked like this.' _Minato growled out in Naru's mind.

Naru sighed at her father and walked further into the mess with Sasuke at her heels closing the door behind him.

"Let's get this done and over with so that we can shower and eat before Kakashi gets here, and then goes ballistic at the sight." Sasuke said

"Alright"

"Multi Shadow clone Jutsu" Naru said putting her finger in the form of the seal.

About 20 clones appeared beside Naru. The two teens put some clones to work cleaning the counters and table off, while the other clones plus the real Naru and Sasuke cleaned up the couches and floor in the front room.

It took about twenty minutes and that's with making more clones to help clean the front room, otherwise it would have taken a lot longer. Both teens went up to their room to take their showers – well, Sasuke did anyway. Naru went to her parents' room, where she'd been sleeping since she was seven, to take as shower.

After their showers the teens headed toward the Kitchen to fix something to eat for themselves as they heard a knock on the window. The said teens turned their heads to find Kakashi crouching at the window at the second floor of the house with the outside light shining on him. The two teens looked at each other and grinned and shrugged their shoulders as if they didn't know what he wanted them to do. He knocked again and this time he said something through the window.

"Open the window and don't act dumb with me" Kakashi said.

"What! What! I can't hear you!" Naru half said and shouted.

"Naru come on with what you just said he's going to know, that we know he wants in. One of the best ways of telling someone, that you can't hear them is putting your hand behind your ear and ask if he said something, but now it's obvious." Sasuke explained.

Sasuke continued.

"Use the door Sensei we're not going to let you in and also that's what doors are made for, are to use like civil people."

"Let _Me in_ or you both have double training tomorrow after the D rank mission." Kakashi threatened.

Naru and Sasuke suppressed a shutter from the thought of double training plus it being a hard core training since its Kakashi.

"Alright we'll let you in, but next time use THE DOOR." Naru said with an obvious hint that they won't let him in next even if he threatens them with extra training.

They opened the window for Kakashi to hop in. Once he got in he brushed himself off and glared at the teens before him.

"It took you long enough to let me." Kakashi said.

"Like I care Sensei, maybe you should learn how to use a door and we would have let you in sooner." Naru said huffing and crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Is that any way to treat your beloved Sensei that you like so much?" Kakashi asked smiling down at Naru and making her turn the other way to hide the blush on her cheeks and mutter something.

"_It's not my fault and it's not like I like you that much. Also you're not my beloved Sensei._" Naru muttered half to herself and to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled knowing he succeed on pushing her buttons. Sasuke sighed and shook his head at the two people on the stairs with him. Then Sasuke saw the opportunity to intervene.

"Just so you know I'm hungry, now if you two continue to bicker I'm going to leave and make something to eat for myself then leave nothing for either of you, so I suggest you quit unless you don't want to eat because I'm starving." Sasuke said interrupting Naru's and Kakashi's bickering, before leaving the second flight of stairs to the first and then to the kitchen once he got off the stairs to fix something to eat.

The other two came down shortly after the fact that a blushing Naru punch Kakashi in the arm for another comment he made after Sasuke left, which earned him a punch in the arm from a comment along the lines of "_I like you too._" The two entered the kitchen after the little incident on the stairs.

Sasuke and Naru fixed dinner even though it's late in the night to eat before going to bed, but to them it's normal to eat this late coming home from training and such because the teens mostly stayed up late into the night studying for exams, tests and other things, but on free time they mostly read new Jutsu scrolls or TaiJutsu to learn, all though sometimes Naru reads teen romance novels when she gets bored of training or learning new things. Sasuke thought the books were Plain stupid for a girl to read though that thought is now long forgotten, since Naru discovered his stash of poetry books in his room cleaning one day. That day made her and her father laugh so hard when she found them. She confronted him about it and told him that if he takes back what he said about the novels she reads then she wouldn't blackmail him by spreading the news to everyone in the village that Sasuke Uchiha reads poetry.

After the three of them ate dinner, Naru cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and left Sasuke to talk to Kakashi, but he didn't; he left to the living room after grabbing a scroll from the book shelf in the hall. Naru finished the kitchen and left to the library in the house where she stashes specific books that are sent to her from Master Jiraiya thinking she might like his books. She came back from the library with an orange book in hand.

"Kakashi Sensei, I thought you might like this book or all of them to be exact since you like reading these kinds of books and I don't" Naru said

Kakashi's jaw dropped when he saw the new Icha Icha book that hadn't even come out yet in presto condition. Naru smirked knowing she had Kakashi's attention in the palm of her with the book. Kakashi managed to find his thoughts enough in order to say something comprehendible.

"How did you manage to get your hands on this? That book isn't even out until at least a month from now." Kakashi asked bewildered.

Sasuke, who is currently reading in the living room let out a snort of disgust at the sight of the book and then went back to reading the scroll he's currently reading.

Naru smiled while saying "My dad's Sensei thinks that I would like them so he sends them to me before they even get released and I don't read them so you can have every one that comes after this book in my hand."

She tosses the book to Kakashi which he catches and quickly puts the book in his pocket so he wouldn't lose the book.

"Thanks… So speaking of Sensei isn't it a little weird or even annoying to have him in your head and not out here with you to help take care of you?"

"Yes well it is annoying having him in my head, but I like knowing my dad is there whenever I need him and not some where else for that matter. Also I do wish he were here to help protect me from the villagers so that way I don't have to hide every year on my birthday even though they can't really get through the gates, but they try and if I'm out in the village then they find the opportunity to hurt me that's one of the reasons why I started training so early Kakashi." Naru explained with a sad smile.

Minato who's sitting in the corridors of Naru's mind watching and listening to the conversation between his student and his daughter with a sad expression on his face when he heard what Naru said.

'_Naru I'm so sorry if there were more that I could do I'd do it in a heartbeat and I'd be out there right now with you. I don't know if there's any way that I could get out without the help of another seal master, but I'll be here for you anytime you need me to be.' _Minato said quietly to his daughter.

'_It's ok dad really because I've got Kakashi and Sasuke, who are my friends and know my predicament situation. I still love you even when you get to be annoying like any parent would be to their child'_ Naru said calmly to her father.

Then Kakashi who has been quiet for the past few minuets spoke up.

"Naru you know you don't have to face everything on your own. The Sandimae Hokage has contacted Master Jiraiya and received a message back that he'll be in the village very soon to see if he can get Minato Sensei out and that he can be around for ya instead of being in your head." Kakashi explained to Naru what the Hokage has planned for her and Minato.

"Really! How soon will he be here?" She asked

"Jiraiya should be here in a couple of months or so and he'll be training you for an event that's coming up soon."

"Yes!" Naru exclaimed jumping for joy about the news.

Then she continued.

"I'm going to go up in the study to read. You're more than welcome to stay for a while longer before you go."

"Thanks I'll stay for a bit longer and then I've got to go back to my apartment to get some rest before I'm stuck with you brats all day."

Both Sasuke and Naru said at the same time "Hey! We're not brats."

Kakashi chuckled as Naru stalked off to go up stairs.

Two and half hours have passed by so its 11:30 at night and Kakashi decided that it is time for him to go home and hit the hay, but before he goes he notices that Sasuke fell asleep on the couch with a scroll lying across him. Kakashi puts his book away and mutters to himself about how teen's theses days don't know when to go to be on time before they fall asleep. He gently wakes Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and opened his eyes then he groans realizing he fell asleep on the couch.

"I believe its time for you scrabble into bed with lights out Sasuke." Kakashi said

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm… yawns… going."

He gets up and heads for the stairs. While going up them he calls down.

"I bet Naru fell asleep in the study too."

Kakashi slaps his forehead before teleporting upstairs.

Once upstairs he opens the door to the study and sure enough Kakashi found Naru asleep on the couch in the study with a book in her hand that she had been reading, but now it's on the floor in with her hand too. Kakashi walked over and gently tried waking Naru.

"Naru wake up. You need to get into bed."

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned then looked at Kakashi who's kneeling next to her.

"Alright" She said tiredly

She slowly got up and stretched. Naru then headed to her parents room where she slept with Kakashi following behind her. She reached her bed then crawled into it and snuggled into the covers. Kakashi pulled the covers up a little further than she had them and then kissed her forehead. He walked out the door quietly making sure that he didn't disturb her. As he closed the door he whispered.

"Good night Naru. Sweet dreams"

He closed the door and turned out all the lights before he left.

* * *

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry for such the long wait!**

**the next chapters will be flashbacks about Naru's life and how she met Kakashi and Sasuke plus some Itachi too!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there's anything you need to ask me please feel free to leave it in the review box**

**If i made any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them as soon as I get the time!**

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed! It means so much to me!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought ; )**

**~ Peace Out! XD**


	6. Flashbacks Part 1

**AN: Hi everyone! I just changed somethings toward the end of the chapter, though nothing Drastic. I had just realized that I put something in this chapter that wasn't suppose to happen until the next chapter.**

**Naru: Yeah U-Huh so you say.**

**Me: Why do you have to be so mean Naru-chan! *Cries anime tears***

**Kashi: Whatever so are you going to the readers when to expect the next chapter?**

**Naru: Yeah, I wanna know whats happening!**

**AN: Patience grasshoppers! As for the next chapter, to when it will be out. Expect it late tonight or tomorrow after noon.**

**Kashi: Disclamier please Naru.**

**Naru: Animegirlfreak or Aeli which ever name does not own Naruto.**

**Kashi: Aeli is a simple name to say so why couldn't you use that?**

**Me: Cuz I don't wanna!**

**Naru: Whatever anyway**

**Kashi: Thank you to all those who have Favorited the story and Alerted it.**

**Naru: To those who have Reviewed Thank you! cuz if weren't for you all then this story wouldn't have progressed this far! And I really wanna Know whats gonna happen next!**

**Kashi: Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter: 4

Flashbacks

Part 1 of 2

By Animegirlfreak17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A seven year old Naru looked at the third Hokage with pleading eyes.

"Please Gramps! Let me live at my Dad's estate! I'll be safer there from the villagers especially on my birthday. Please, please! Gramps I'll agree to anything that you want of the previous rules I objected too!" Naru begged.

Sarutobi scratched his chin in thought on whether he should let her leave his home where he and his wife can't watch her, but then again he could take advantage of the moment and assign an Anbu to watch over her 24-7.

"Alright, Naru you can live at your father's estate. On one condition that Wolf is assigned to you." He said

"What! Ok fine, but Wolf sounds familiar, like I've met him or something'' Naru said thoughtfully

"Wolf you can come out from the shadow's now."

'_Dad Have I met Wolf before?' _Naru said in her thoughts to her Father.

'_Yes now pay attention' _He said.

Wolf came out of the shadows and appeared at the Hokage's desk.

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"I have a new assignment, more like a request for you, but that's if you want to drop Anbu ranks and become a regular elite Jounin." Sarutobi explained.

"Wolf!" Naru exclaimed after giving it some thought why he is so familiar. She ran up and hugged him around the waist, since that's about as far as she could reach for her height. She looked up smiling at him.

Wolf lifted his hand and ruffled her hair affectionately, while looking down at her and smiling at her behind his Anbu mask.

"Nice to see you again Namikaze-san" Wolf said

Naru's face fell at being called "Namikaze-san"

Sarutobi cleared his throat to return attention to him.

"It depends on what the assignment or request is Sir. I haven't been back an hour after being gone for 2 years on a long mission" Wolf said

"It's something to do with the Princess of Pranks that's hugging you."

Wolf raised an eyebrow behind his mask and looked down at the said girl that the name referred too.

"Princess of Pranks"

"She's made quiet the commotion over the past two years, though they were not bad pranks just small ones, but I'm afraid that each year she gets older the bigger they become."

"What does it exactly pertain to with Namikaze-san?"

"Naru wants to live on her own in her father's estate plus she wants to go to the Ninja academy and I need someone to look after her."

"I accept then if it allows me to keep my promise to protect her for Sensei."

"Very well then, I'm going to need your mask, but she's going to need to know your actual name if you are to be her guardian until she's genin."

Naru looked up at Wolf with anticipation to see what he looks like without the mask on. In all her three years of knowing Wolf, she had never seen him without his Anbu mask until today.

Wolf took off his mask and laid it on the Hokage's desk. After setting it on the desk he could feel a little dark aura that was next to him, to be exact he found the aura belonging to Naru, who had a malicious looking scowl on her pretty little face.

Sarutobi laughed out loud, knowing what caused Naru to have the scowl across her face. What caused the scowl; well it was Wolf's half covered face! She was totally waiting to see what he actually looked like and here she got a covered face by another mask, which caused her to deadpan and mentally slap herself.

Her father fell to ground in her mind laughing hysterically at the images of buck teeth, big lips, fish lips and a hair mole plus many more that came across in Naru's mind. He never even thought his daughter's mind would be this explicit.

Kakashi just smiled down at the little blonde child, which deepened the scowl on her face. Sarutobi's laughter died down enough to where he could speak again.

"Oh my how funny! Anyway down to business, Kakashi from here on out you will be Naru's second immediate guardian, before me. Occasionally you will get missions while she is in school. Also you can help her in studies and train her if you're willing."

"Very well Lord Hokage, I'll help her with whatever she needs." Kakashi stated

"Thank you Kakashi this means a lot to me. Before you go Kakashi I'm some important things to tell you there about Naru…."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Sarutobi's voice turned serious and soft toward the end of his sentence and trail off to nothing, though he urged the Hokage to go on but the 3rd shook his head and pointed at Naru and said,

"Not while she's in the room. It'll be hard for her to handle more than it already is."

He continued, but this time talking directly to Naru.

"Naru, why don't you go find Itachi. I'm positive he's off duty right now."

Naru smiled really big and nodded her little head before running out the door. Once she had left closing the door behind her, Sarutobi let out a sigh and muttered,

"I'm getting too old for this."

He looked at Kakashi, leaned back in his chair and spoke.

"A year ago Naru discovered the nine tailed fox living inside her, but that's not all what led to the discovery of that also led her to the knowledge of her father not being dead, but being stuck inside her seal."

"What was the cause of it that allowed her to find the discovery of the predicament that Sensei is in and her knowledge of the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked with puzzlement laced in his voice.

"Naru was raped… On her birthday"

Sarutobi mentally counted down from 5 to see how long it'd take Kakashi to process it all.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_And_

"WHAT! You can't be serious! She's just a little girl! Who would stoop that low and rape a child!"

The old man sitting behind the desk rubbed his head in pent up frustration.

"Someone, who is drunk, don't worry the person has paid for his crimes and I've made it clear to everyone in the Village that if this ever occurs again there will be bigger consequences then what the guy got off with."

"Please do tell me, what all happened while I was gone" Kakashi said

The 3rd nodded his head and told Kakashi it was going to be awhile, but when he was going to protest, Sarutobi assured him that Naru was in good hands.

Somewhere in Konoha with a little blonde girl, who was searching high and low for Itachi. Naru let a sigh escape her lips and pouted when she looked in every possible place for the Raven haired teen, but her Father interrupted her little pouting session.

"_Try looking in the compound or near it. Those are place you never even think of looking" _Minato pointed out to her.

"_Yeah well I don't like going there because of all the stares I get from everyone else."_

"_Just because of some stares you're not going to check?"_

"_I never said I wouldn't!"_

"_Ah, but yet you never said you would. Now did you?"_

"_Dad! Don't point out the obvious!"_

"_Just thought I should you know give you some help in the right direction."_ He said teasingly.

Naru huffed and puffed out her cheeks, but smacked her cheeks to make the air to disperse from her cheeks. He father laughed at her inside her mind.

"_You so are your mother's daughter"_

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_No, now get going"_

Naru skipped off to the Uchiha compound in search of Itachi. Once she arrived she saw a tall person with long Raven hair pulled back in a pulled back in a hair tie. The girl immediately recognized him as Itachi and yelled,

"Itachi- nii san!"

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoy the preview that I'm gonna give you!**

**Naru: Then get on with it! **

**Kashi: She can't with you poping up down here!**

**Itachi: Will you all just Shut up!**

**Me, Kashi & Naru: (...)**

* * *

**Preview **_Part 2 of 2_

_"What can I do for you Naru?" Itachi asked_

_"Nothing really Nii-san, I'm just walking to my estate or Mansion before dark hits." Naru said muttering the last little bit._

_Itachi raise an eyebrow, but made no further comment because 1) attention was focused on his little brotherstanding beside him, lastly since he knew why she said the last part quietly though that was a story for another time._

_"Itachi-nii san, who's that blonde idiot in front of us?" asked Sasuke._

_Naru growled and glared at the younger uchiha while he did the same, but only glared at her. On the other hand Itachi sweated dropped._

* * *

**_Me_: Soo what do you think? if you have any questions please leave them in the review box or feel free to PM me.**

**Naru: So I finally met the Teme**

**Itachi: Naru what have I told you about your language?**

**Naru: Gomen Itachi**

**Itachi: Just end the chapter already Aeli.**

**Me: *Sigh* Alright Thank you for reading and if you are wondering where Kakashi went, well you'll find out at the end of Next chapter! ;) **

**Thank you All! **

**~Aeli**


	7. Flashback Part 2

Chapter 4

Flashbacks

Part 2 of 2

By: AeLi'S LaNd Of DrEaMs

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto. He belongs to his rightful owner.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm Terribly sorry! It's been a whole year since, I've updated last! I have no excuse. I've been pure lazy and busy. I had half of this chapter written last year, but I never updated. I fear my writing has changed a bit. Please let me know what you think. I should be updating regularly now because I've become less busy. Next story to be updated is Naru's School story.**

* * *

"What can I do for you Naru?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing really Nii-san, I'm just walking to my estate before dark hit," Naru said muttering the last little bit.

Itachi raise an eyebrow, but made no further comment because 1) her attention was focused on his little brother standing beside him, lastly since he knew why she said the last part quietly, though that was a story for another time.

"Itachi-nii- san, who's that blonde idiot in front of us?" asked Sasuke.

Naru growled and glared at the younger uchiha and he returned the glare. On the other hand Itachi sweated dropped.

"Who you calling idiot, teme?" The blonde asked coldly.

Before Sasuke could retort, Itachi put his hand over Sasuke's mouth to make sure he didn't make the situation worse than it was already.

Itachi sighed in relief when his brother got the hint. What he did next before they could do anything worse was introduce them to each other.

"Naru, this is my younger brother, Sasuke, and Sasuke this is Naru Uzumaki, the girl who I am assigned to guard."

Naru snorted, but sucked up her pride and stuck out her hand to shake Sasuke's.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke. Itachi-nii- san has told me a lot about you."

Sasuke glared at the hand at first, but hesitantly reached for it after a nudge from Itachi, and shook it.

"I can't say the same, but I guess it's nice to meet you too. I'm curious though are you the Princess of Pranks here in Konoha?"

Itachi smiled softly as he watched his baby brother interact with the blonde girl.

Naru look a bit surprised, smiled her big toothy smile and answered.

"Yup, I'm her! I do pranks for fun since I couldn't attend the Ninja academy at first, but now I get to go, so the pranks will be just to hone my skills even more. Although, if you like I could teach you some pranks later."

Sasuke returned her smile with a small one of his own and said,

"Sure I think would be that be cool!"

Itachi reached out and ruffled both Naru's and Sasuke's hair.

Naru smacked his hand away, and then proceeded to flatten her hair back down. Once her hair had been tamed down from an afro, she settled a glare on Itachi.

Sasuke was puzzled because Itachi had never really ruffled his hair before, but brushed it aside to the back of his mind for later.

Naru cleared her throat after glaring at the other Uchiha to focus their attention on her.

"Would you like to come over later?" Naru asked Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha looked at his older brother for permission, who nodded his head yes.

"Sure, but I'd have to confirm it with my mom to make sure. How do I get to your home?"

Itachi interjected noticing Naru's eyes dart back and forth as she saw the villagers coming near them. Even though Itachi and Naru knew they wouldn't come near her with someone nearby that could report their wrong doings. Although that didn't stop some of the villagers from giving her nasty glares or mutter insults as they passed by.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who was still at his side, to see if he heard the comments or saw the looks given to Naru. The look Sasuke had on his face showed he had at least seen the looks directed at Naru from the villagers.

Sasuke looked as though he was going to say something when Itachi interrupted him.

"I'll show you where she lives Sasuke, but for now why don't you go home and get permission from Mother."

Sasuke looked ready to protest, but Itachi shook his slightly indicating not to question the looks or his suggestion.

Sasuke sighed and turned around to head toward the Uchiha compound, but before he could leave Naru grabbed his hand surprising him and Itachi both.

"You want to know about the looks directed at me right?" Naru asked in a whisper.

Sasuke nodded his head, but also said,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, because we just met an all."

Naru shook her head, but kept looking Sasuke in the eyes and spoke,

"I trust you. Your Itachi's brother and I want to be friends with you, otherwise I wouldn't want to tell you, but promise me after, you'll still be my friend." She said sincerely.

"I promise to still be your friend." Sasuke said honestly.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead thinking, _'Hokage-sama will have to hear about this'_

Naru smiled sadly at Sasuke and mutter to herself

"That's what my last friend said, but it turned out to be a lie and she had her memory erased"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Thank you Sasuke."

He nodded and waited for Naru to let go of his hand. When she did he waved bye and ran off toward the Uchiha compound.

Naru's father who chose to stay quiet in his daughters mind during the encounter, let out a long sigh, while rubbing his forehead, but spoke up.

_'Naru are you sure about Sasuke? I mean I know he's Itachi's brother, but he's not like Itachi in anyway.'_

_'I know dad, but he's really close with Itachi-nii- san, and I think he might actually accept me for who I am.'_

_'I hope you right Naru, because I don't want you to get hurt again.'_

_'Dad I thought we promised not to bring 'her' up ever again.'_

_'Yes, but she's the reason you had to grow up too fast and the culprit behind 2 years ago.'_

_'Just let it go dad please'_

_'Very well'_ Minato said reluctantly.

"Naru," Itachi said bring her from her thoughts.

Said girl turned and looked at him and then the ground, which meant to Itachi that she had something else to say, but was having second thoughts.

"What is it that you need me for? I know you don't seek me out for nothing."

She snapped her head up knowing Itachi was right and looked at him.

"Yea, I have something important. I'm moving into my father's home tonight, because I can't trust the villagers not to break in and for that 'incident' not to happen again."

The Uchiha went to argue against it, but the blonde girl cut him off.

"There's always a way around the Anbu schedule each year like someone does it on purpose and I know Nii-san, but it's not just me, it's also Old man Hokage who agrees. Though I do I have a favor to ask and my dad also agrees with what I am thinking. Would you be willing to work tonight please?"

The teen in front of her gave a small smile and bent down to her level and spoke softly,

"Naru, you know you don't have to ask me. I would gladly be on duty tonight, but what I think led to this is that wolf is back from the rumors I've been hearing among the Anbu force recently. And the fact that I'm the only one besides him and Shisui that you trust especially after that night you were raped; am I right?"

The blonde nodded hesitantly and dashed forward to hug Itachi, though almost knocking them both over in the process.

The raven haired teen picked her up as he stood to his normal height of 5'9"

"Naru have you been seeing Inoichi recently?"

"Yes" She said

Her father called her out on her answer,_ 'Liar!'_

_'Shh! Dad, I just don't want Nii-san to worry too much.'_

_'Well ya just made it worse'_

She ignored the comment.

"Right and ninja's fly" Itachi said sarcastically.

_'Well they sorta do'_ Minato said to his daughter who just echoed what he said.

"Well they sorta do"

"Hokage-sama told you that didn't he?"

"Maybe" Both blondes said.

"Liar" Itachi said softly.

The raven hair teen set Naru down lightly and ruffled her hair with a small smile, even though she slapped his hand again.

"Well I best go pack everything in my apartment up, though it's not like I have a lot of stuff, so it'll be easy." Naru stated.

Itachi chuckled at the observation and motioned her away. She scoffed and crossed her arms and answered,

"I'm not that stupid to fall that trick. Cuz all you do is poke their forehead when they come forward."

Itachi laughed lightly and said,

"Humor me little sister"

Naru huffed and muttered a 'fine' and walked forward expecting a poke, but what she got was something completely different.

Itachi had leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. He smiled lightly afterward leaving the blonde 8 year old before him puzzled.

Reached a hand to her forehead slowly and looked at the retreating back of the Uchiha confused, because in the 2 years of knowing Itachi, Naru knew that he only kissed her forehead, when he was trying to tell her something. But what she didn't know.

"Nii-san what are you trying to tell me?" The 8 year old asked as she watched him slowly fade into the crowd toward the Hokage tower.

As if he heard her question responded "Later tonight I will ask you a question that will lead to the answer you are seeking little sister."

A normal person or Ninja wouldn't have been able to hear what Itachi said as he faded into the crowded streets of Konoha, but Naru being different and having the Kyuubi sealed inside of her was able to hear the response clear as day.

_'What does he mean by that'_ The kid thought to herself.

_'It must mean something is coming up, but not for you though. Although he knows that you'll be involve indirectly if it involves his family.'_ Minato said assumingly.

_'Yeah that much I know, but he said "The answer you are seeking will answer the question_"_ Though he didn't say it like that, I just paraphrased it.'_

_'I gathered that much. Also paraphrased is a big word I'm surprised you knew what it meant'_ Minato said teasingly.

_'Meanie!'_

Minato chuckle as he watched his daughter pout.

Naru sighed and stopped pouting, then pushed the Itachi matter to the back of her mind so she could focus on packing her apartment up, which was five minutes from the middle of the village.

After the five minute walk the blonde walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked it. The girl noticed that Hokage had an Anbu drop off some boxes for her to use.

The only thing going through her mind that was 'The packing was gonna be hell.'

Itachi knocked at the Hokage office door after arriving. He noticed loud yelling from someone in the room so he knocked louder, but still no answer. The Anbu, who was Shisui, was standing by the door and sighed then shook his head.

"Might as well go in Itachi. They are not going to hear you." He said.

"I see. How long has it been like this?" Itachi asked.

Shisui shrugged, but gave an answer.

"I believe since Naru-chan left about an hour ago. And this is the over protective wolf we're talking about in there."

"I see. Then I'll just go in." Itachi said.

Itachi turned the door handle and walked in just a bit.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice Itachi, so he continued yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! NOBODY SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THE SCHEDULE! UNLESS SOMEONE IN THE ANBU..."

"AHEM" Itachi said coughing into his hand.

"Itachi, what brings you here unexpectedly?" Sarutobi asked.

"A request from my lady sir."

"I see, even though she called off Anbu guards a year ago she still wants one with her on her birthday. So Naru requested you to work and you couldn't refuse because she asked you personally."

Kakashi growled.

"Relax Wolf. She's your's I know and I get it" Itachi said.

"That doesn't solve the fact you are close with her!"

"I'm close with her because she wants me to be. I unlike someone else requested to be taken off long term missions. Yes, so I address her as my lady as a sign of respect. Although I know what else you're going to say and yes I feel for her more than a sibling, but I know my boundaries Hatake. Besides she doesn't feel the way you feel for her yet."

The silver haired man growled even more before answering.

"I thought I told you to back down Raven."

"Enough!" The third said interjecting.

The two people, who had been arguing turned their attention to the Hokage.

"Kakashi, Itachi does have a point. She's way too young to feel what you feel and beside the fact you know it's forbidden with the big age difference between you. You also know that Minato might not allow you. I can't let this one slide. She has more of a chance with boy's her age or closer to her age." Sarutobi explained exasperated.

Itach had a look that said "I could have told you that dimwit" which as a result caused Kakashi to growl and almost jump Itachi.

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and muttered "I'm getting too old for this."

Sarutobi spoke again, but to Kakashi first.

"Your dismissed Kakashi. I have told you what you needed to know. Go pack and unpack at the guest house on Minato's premises. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir" and he teleported away leaving Itachi in the office with the Third Hokage.

The old man turned to Itachi.

"Now Itachi, I understand you want to work?"

"Yes, sir that's correct. She found me walking the streets, and asked me if I would work, but not only me. I think she wants Shisui too."

"Very well then. You both have twenty minutes till next shift change. I'll put the two of you on the schedule as guards for Naru. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Also I have something else to ask."

"Alright ask"

"Naru, met Sasuke this afternoon when he was with me, and she wants to tell him of her secrets like she did with Iva that night. Is it alright for Sasuke to know about the Kyuubi?"

"I see she wants to tell him. Itachi do you trust your little brother not to freak out when he knows of the Kyuubi?"

"I would trust Sasuke if he were a shinobi with my life."

"Very well then. See that he understands that it's a SS class secret."

"Yes Lord Hokage"

"Good now you dismissed" Hiruzen commanded.

Itachi left out the door leaving the Hokage to his thoughts and paperwork.

Sarutobi Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration that comes every year on October 10th. He still recalls the betrayal of Naru's closest friend she had, like it was yesterday.

_Sarutobi's Flashback_

_Naru had walked into his office earlier that day with a cheerful face._

_"Old Man!" She yelled as she ran into the room._

_"Naru what brings you here?" He asked as he watched the girl stop right beside him._

_"Old Man, I have a really close friend now, and I was wondering if I could tell her about the whisker marks on my cheeks that I keep hidden behind this GenJutsu you put on me."_

_"I don't see why not Naru, but are you sure you can trust her with your special marks on your cheeks?"_

_Naru nodded her head fervently causing her long blonde strands of hair to fly into her face._

_The Hokage sighed and gave an "Ok" which caused Naru to jump excitedly and hug the Hokage._

_"Thank you Old Man! You won't regret this I promise!"_

_Hiruzen chuckled and returned her hug._

_"Tell me Naru, what is her name?"_

_Naru looked up at him puzzled for a moment before it clicked._

_"Her name is Iva and we're good friends!"_

_"Alright you can tell her, but do you remember how to dispel the Genjutsu?'_

_"Yup!"_

_Naru then got out of the Hokages embrace and waved bye before exiting the office._

_Hiruzen was hoping desperately that he had made the right decision by letting her tell the girl._

_Hours later Sarutobi still hadn't been able to push aside the bad feeling that kept rising in the pit of his stomach. He tried everything to occupy his mind, but nothing would work. So currently he tried working on paperwork when he heard a urgent knocking on his office door._

_"Enter"_

_The door swung open startling the Hokage in the process especially who it was behind the door. It was none other than a 11 year old Itachi Uchiha._

_"Itachi what's the meaning..." But words suddenly died on his lips at the same rate they were formed, when Itachi interrupted him._

_"It's Naru... She was ra..ped" He said uttering the last part quietly._

_That had sent the Hokage flying out of the room to the hospital where she was, leaving Itachi looking down at the floor._

Hiruzen stood up from his chair and gazed out the window that overlooked Konoha. Whenever he recalled that memory, he could never rid his mind of Naru's terrified face, and Itachi's angered face. Hiruzen had never seen the Raven haired boy display so much emotion before.

He then continued on in flashbacks.

_After that night Itachi had rarely left Naru's side, and to a point the third had to step in with the boy's mother, who completely understood Itachi's reasonings for staying after being informed of the situation. When Naru had woken up from her trauma induced coma, Itachi was right there waiting calmly and patiently as support for the girl._

_Sarutobi was more than glad that Itachi, had become her first true friend, who knew her true identity and what she jailed inside her, and despite that he still stuck with her caring every step of the way. From then on Sarutobi knew they were inseparable and didn't care._

_After a year the Hokage had noticed how close they had gotten and that Itachi had even gotten her to trust Shisui with her top screcte. He had at one point questioned both boy's about their intentions with Naru, and both boys replied_

_"Our intentions are nothing, but of pure intentions to protect her from harm. We like her very much and wish no harm to her."_

_Sarutobi looked at the two young Uchiha boys in surprise at the answer he received, but look slowly soften into a smile._

_"Very well. Since you three are nearly inseparable, all I ask of you is to keep her safe."_

_The two best friends looked at each other and nodded in understanding before taking off to play with Naru in the park beside them._

_Sarutobi left the park knowing that he could count on the boys to keep her from harms way in the years to come._

**Sarutobi's Flashback ends**

The old Hokage gave out a soft sigh and turned back to his paperwork. He just hoped that he had made the right decision for Itachi's brother to know of Naru's secret.

Hiruzen felt in his gut that he made the right choice, but his mind and gut disagreed with each other, though the only way he could know was to wait and hear from Itachi.

On the other side of Konoha Village three Uchihas are making their way to a certain blonde's apartment to help out. As they reached the blonde girl's apartment they could see the all the graffiti on the building. Itachi looked at the graffiti with disgust and shook his head at Sasuke, who was going to question about the surface defacing art. Shisui sighed and reached out and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Naru opened the door, and let the three Uchihas inside. She smiled at them and went to get some tea ready. Sasuke was the first one to break the silence that had settled in the front room, by commenting on what he saw.

"It looks like you're getting ready to move."

Naru walked out of her kitchen with tea and cups. She set them down and responded.

"Yea, I'm moving into a bigger place that is safer and more protected from what you saw outside. Would you like to help me finish packing? I don't have much more to pack."

Sasuke looked at Itachi, who inclined his head as a go ahead and then Shisui got a mischievous and rubbed his hands together like a madman. Sasuke gave Shisui a puzzled look and Itachi sighed knowing Shisui had a plan up his sleeve.

"Hey, Hey Naru! Let me help too!" Shisui said overly excited.

Naru gave him a look of analyzation and then narrowed her eyes knowing full well that if she were to allow Shisui to help that he would try to look for her prank plans. She then responded,

"No way! Cheater! You'll just have to wait like everyone else to see my pranks!"

Shisui pouted and went to sulk in a nearby corner. This caused the blonde to roll her eyes and sigh before giving in.

"Alright, you win. I'll show you my latest plans, when I finish moving. Okay?"

If Shisui were a dog would see him wagging his tail with his eyes lit up with happiness at her answer.

Itachi and Sasuke just looked on with absolute boredom at their cousin, then turned to the blonde who looked ready to put them to work.

"Itachi-nii- san can you grab the two boxes from the bedroom? Shisui will you grab my box from the kitchen and Sasuke and I will grab the small boxes from the living room. alright?" The blonde asked.

Two of the three Uchiha's nodded, but the third one being Itachi spoke, "What about your furniture?"

"I've got furniture there already. All I have to do is uncover it" The girl explained.

Her answer seemed to have satisfied Itachi because left to the bedroom to grab the two boxes while the others got the their boxes.

* * *

After twenty minutes the group of four made it to the Namikaze Estate.

Sasuke was in awe. He had never seen a house, so big before. His didn't count because it was a compound for his clan. The youngest Uchiha looked at the other two, but they seemed passive, well except Shisui, he was in his own little world rejoicing.

Once Naru had unlocked the door, she walked in followed by the others. Everyone set their boxes down in the entry way and started to help her unpack while she went to look for a light switch to see what they were doing since it was getting dark.

Now that everything was uncovered, unpacked and put in their proper places, she let Shisui have her prank book and blue prints.

Itachi had settled himself on the couch with Sasuke after locking the door and Naru sat across in a reclining chair. After a few moments of silence, aside from some mad man laughter from Shisui in the floor looking at her pranks, Naru spoke up, "Sasuke, do you still want to know?"

Shisui's head had shot up in alarm and looked to Itachi, who lifted his hand slightly from the arm of the couch to let Shisui know that it was alright. That seemed to satisfy him because he went back to giggling like a mad man again, while Itachi kept a close eye on his brother who nodded in response to the girl across them.

"It happened 8 years ago. I had just been born and the Kyuubi had come terrorizing our village. My mom had died from blood-loss after giving birth to me. My dad was torn between doing his duty of protecting the village, or keeping me safe. He did both. As the Hokage of the village he fought against the tailed beast and won, but in the process there was a sacrifice made. The only way to defeat a tailed beast was to seal it into a new born baby, that was me. Everything went according to his plan, but something went wrong in the sealing and my dad was sealed in as well, because the death god has a twisted sense of humor," Naru explained.

Sasuke was utterly speechless. It was a lot to take in, all at once. He didn't know what to think. Should he be appalled, mad, disgusted and accuse her of being the demon herself? No, he shouldn't. This was the girl that offered to teach him how to prank and the one his brother and cousin held in obvious high regards. To him, she didn't ask for that to happen it was a coincidence. She's the first girl not to fall for him and to be his friend, so he wasn't going to judge.

Both Itachi and Shisui looked at Sasuke with calculating stares not even noticing the tension in the air. They watched as Sasuke rose his head with a sad smile, he looked at the girl and spoke while Itachi and Shisui continued to watch with guarded expressions,

"That's not your fault. You didn't ask for that to happen, but you are not the demon. You are Naru Uzumaki, the first girl not to fall for me like all the others and be my friend. Plus you offered to teach me how to prank. I still want to be your friend, if thats of with you?"

Naru's expression went from begin sad to genuine happiness with a big smile plastered. She nodded her head with fierce excitement to Sasuke's question while the older Uchiha's relaxed their expression. That's where Itachi interjected, but didn't ruin the happy atmosphere.

"Sasuke, are you prepared to keep this a secret? It's a SS class secret and those who tell the truth, but the person involved are either imprisoned, or killed," Itachi said with a serious tone.

"Yes, Itachi-nii- san. I will keep this a secret because its not mine to tell and I don't want to get into trouble," Sasuke said with the utmost seriousness he could muster from begin, so happy.

After all was said and done, the two eight year kids were inseparable.

Itachi had asked Naru the question she was seeking from his earlier question sometime during the night, but she never did figure out what he meant until a couple of months later.

* * *

Two months had pasted and Naru had figured out the answer to Itachi's question after he had massacred his entire clan except Sasuke. She could never hate Itachi despite what he did to his clan and the trauma he caused his little brother. She knew there had to be a reason because Itachi would never do anything bad unless it was to protect. She made it her goal to protect Sasuke and find the truth. By protecting him she'll invite him to live with her.

Sasuke was in the hospital that much she knew, so she went to the Hokage to convince him to let Sasuke live with her. The Hokage relented and agreed.

From that time on Sasuke lived with Naru. He was distant and cold for a month, but with Naru's bubbly personality he came around.

Never once had he thought about revenge because he was happy to have someone by his side to save him from himself.

Years passed which caused the two to get closer and then eventually graduate with the help of their private tutor Kakashi.

* * *

**Author Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a year!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Please review! :) that's the least I can ask since I've been such a bad Author. _**

**- Aeli's dream **


End file.
